Beautiful Undead
by MarehhMexicola
Summary: Bella Swan, the new girl. What if She came to forks after a huge tragedy. Edward Masen had just died and the whole school was down. What secrets are hidden from them? A closed casket, Dr. Cullen, and those blood red eyes? What does all of this mean? R
1. The Undoing Of Forks

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters. Yes I think I might cry D;

AN: Ok my story is going to take place the day Bella starts school at Forks High! Stick with me. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen with this story. Btw all of the Cullens/hales besides Edward are already changed and junk! Lol.

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Ugh_. I mentally groaned to myself. Today was my first day of attending the so exciting Forks High. _Oh joy! _I pulled the comforter off and let the cool air blow over my body fully waking me up. There was no doubt in my mind that today was going to be horrible. I looked out my window and saw a steady down pour of rain. What more could I expect out of Forks, Washington.

I made my way into the bathroom which Charlie and I now had to share. My hair was an unmanageable mess, so I pulled it up into a loose bun. _Way to make a first impression Bella._ My outfit consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt, and a dark blue hoodie with Phoenix written across the front.

I glanced at the clock._ Oh great._ I had 15 minutes to make it to school. With that I grabbed a breakfast bar and dashed outside into the rain. The more I thought about enduring this weather and inner pain each day the angrier I got. I slid inside of my old beat up truck escaping the rain for now as I slowly sped down the high way.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The lush green forests surrounding everything, it was almost too green.

Thankfully Forks High was easy to find, and I made it with 10 minutes to spare. Surprisingly there was only one car in the parking lot, a BMW M3 convertible._ Maybe I have the time wrong. _I parked the truck as far away from the flashy car as I could.

Making my way out I couldn't help but glance over at the BMW. They were _beautiful_. Four inhumanly gorgeous teens sat in the car, a blonde female who could pass as a model, another female who was short with spiky black hair that fit perfectly with her, and two guys, one with curly brown hair who was very large and muscular, and the other with perfect blonde hair just like the female. None of them looked related except for one similar trait…Their eyes. Each and every one of them had piercing topaz eyes.

I didn't realize I was staring until the tall blonde female shot me a glare that would scare anyone. The others quickly directed their glances towards me with the same hate. I began to step back towards my car, but what do you know I fell over my own two feet landing on my back.

When I opened my eyes I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing over me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I took in his looks. He was naturally cute, but still had some of his baby fat around his face.

"Um yea I'm fine. I just fell over my own two feet." I giggled lightly. The boy extended his hand to me and I gratefully took it standing up. I hadn't noticed but the parking lot was now filled with cars, much to which looked like mine. How long had I been staring at _them_?

"Oh by the way I'm Mike. You must be the new girl Isabella." He smiled at me softly.

"Yea but I prefer Bella, if you don't mind."

"Oh. Ok Bella it is. Do you need any help finding any of your classes?" Excitement could be heard in his voice.

"Oh yea could you point me to the office?" Mike raised his hand and pointed over towards a small building about 100 yards away.

"That's it! Yea, but I have to go. Maybe we will have some classes together." He sounded hopeful.

"Maybe. Well bye." With that he jogged away and I paced towards the building. I took one more glance towards the BMW. It was empty.

Once inside the cramped office I made my way to the front desk. "Hello I'm Bella Swan. I need to pick up my schedule."

A plump woman behind the desk smiled warmly at me. "Oh you are Isabella Chief Swan's daughter. Nice to finally meet you. He has said so many nice things about you." Was everyone in Forks so nice, or too nice should I say. "This is your schedule and here is a map of the school." She handed me another slip of paper. "Have all of your teachers sign this and hand it in at the end of the day. Have a nice first day Isabella." I said goodbye and headed off to my first class English.

When I entered the room, I noticed all of the students looked particularly melancholy. And I thought everyone was happy and nice here. Oh well. The teacher took my slip and signed it before directing me to a seat in the back next to a short girl with dark brown Texas style curly hair. She smiled at me weakly.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I smiled back after saying so.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. Nice to meet you." She whispered barely audible.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is everyone so sad?" She looked up at me and a small frown played across her lips.

"No, its ok…One of the students that attended here died 6 days ago. Yesterday was his funeral. The whole student body attended. He was the captain of the basketball team and one of the most love juniors here. Everyone is really crushed by all of this." Her eyes started to tear up, and I felt guilty about bringing up such a tender subject.

"I'm so sorry. I should have just minded my own business. Would I be out of line if I asked what this boys name was?" I knew I was crossing the border this time.

"His name was Edward Masen. He was killed in a car accident. It was so awful that Dr. Cullen suggested that a closed casket would be best if his casket was closed during the funeral." She quickly wiped away the tears that were brimming under her eyes.

"That's horrible. I feel so bad for his parents." I didn't know this Edward, but I felt horribly sorry for him, such an awful thing to die at that young of an age.

"Yea his mother, Elizabeth, is taking this really bad. The whole family is moving away. There are too many memories here." She shook her head. "Just give Forks a few weeks and it will be back to it's normal spirit. Is there anything else you want to know?" I couldn't help but think back to the gorgeous students from earlier.

"Jessica, do you know four students who drive a red BMW?" I questioned trying not to sound too eager for an answer.

"Yea they are the Cullens, and Hales, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blondes, and Alice and Emmett Cullen, the other two. They all live together, and all of them are adopted. Esme and Carlisle Cullen are their adoptive parents. People say that Esme can't have children and that is why they adopt so much. They sure are beautiful aren't they, but don't try to talk to them. They are outcast and all are dating. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice And jasper are the couples.

"Oh thanks and yea they are really gorgeous." My mind flashed back to their amazing faces.

The rest of my day passed by quickly. I made a few more friends, a shy girl named Angela, a nerdy boy with bad acne names Eric, and a snobby girl with blonde hair named Lauren. I guess you could say Lauren and I didn't bond too well. I turned the slip into the secretary whose name I learned was Ms. Cope, and I left.

On the way home I stared back out the window just like earlier. The forests were so beautiful and captivating. Maybe I could learn to like it here. I quickly wiped that thought from my silly head when the truck slowed down and jerked violently. "Shit!" I yelled out, while banging my fists against the steering wheel. I yanked the door open hopping out onto the slick wet highway. The truck had a damn flat! Just my luck. I looked around for a nearby house, so I could find a phone but none were in sight. I screamed out in frustration. Why did this always have to happen to me? Luckily the rain had softened to a light drizzle. I stood leaning against the hub of my truck and staring into the thick forest. Maybe someone would pass soon.

I was caught deep in thought when a white blur with a strange bronze color on top dashed through the forest towards me at top speed. When it came to a stop I realized that it was a man, no a boy around my age. He had messy bronze hair and deathly pale skin, but he was beautiful. The same dark shadows under the eyes and the same pale skin as the Cullens and Hales. The only difference was that instead of the gorgeous topaz eyes that I remembered his were a deep burgundy, almost the color of blood. Wait, why was I worrying about his looks when he was moving at a speed like that? It wasn't human. And those eyes, Humans do not have red eyes!!!

The boy advanced towards me staring right down into my eyes as if I was something to eat. "Hello Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." Before I could scream he was behind me…….

AN: Tehe, sucks right? Well if I get a few reviews I will continue…if not I'll leave ya'll hanging! Thanks for reading it!!


	2. Deathly red eyes

AN: Ok Not very man reviews for the first chapter, so this might be it. I don't want it to be so please please review! They make me sooo happy!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own twilight! D:X

Recap: _The boy advanced towards me staring right down into my eyes as if I was something to eat. "Hello Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." Before I could scream he was behind me……._

It felt like a large stone like hand covering my mouth blocking my screams for help. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm a monster. I should have never followed you after school. Now I fear I can't turn back." I shifted my eyes up towards the beautiful stone holding me. His mystifying eyes filled with sorrow and hate. "I really wish we could have met before my death. Maybe things would have been different." He brushed my hair off of my shoulder exposing my bare neck. His eyes widened dramatically. "Why must you be so tempting? Freesias,very nice." What was he talking about? I don't wear perfume, or even lotion! This is crazy. He should be in a mental institute, or a science lab! And what did he mean by things could have been different? What exactly is he planning on doing to me? What relationship did he have with the other Cullens?

He spread his perfectly sculpted lips slightly exposing his gleaming white teeth. A drop of silvery clear liquid fell from the corner of his mouth. He began inclining his head into the nape of my neck. "No!" I shouted through muffled screams. I pinched my eyes shut not daring to watch. The cool breath he emitted down my neck sent shivers up my spine. My body tensed and I stood waiting for my demise.

Like that the hand was ripped from my face and I landed hard on the concrete. A sick splitting noise alerted me. My hands flew to my neck. Untouched. My legs began carrying me away from the spot. I had yet to open my eyes and now I fear of what awaits my sight.

A loud crash that sounded like 3 boulders colliding force my heavy and reluctant eyelids open. There were 3 similar blurs bashing into each other too fast for my human eyes to quick catch. They slowed down just enough for me to realize what I was witnessing. Emmett and Alice Cullen had Edward cornered against a tree on the side of the road. "Get away she's mine!" Edward growled menacingly at the too. He positioned himself in a protective stance. His hands crouched low by his sides.

Alice shook her head. "Listen Edward she's a human! You have to control your thirst or you will kill her!" I'm just human? What about them, they had to be human as well nothing else fit. My head was throbbing and I remembered bashing my head off of the road. A trail of horrible smelling blood traveled down my face. It tinted my left eye red but not enough for me to miss all of the Cullens head snapping up at me.

All of there eyes were a deep black and low growls erupted from their stone like chests. Edward was first to react. He took advantage of the moment and lunged towards me. He was caught by the huge Emmett. "NO! Let me go! Don't you smell it too? It's wonderful." Emmett had Edward by the leg as he desperately scratched at the ground trying to get to me.

He flipped Edward on his back so Alice could pounce. Her small frame looked so strange pinning Edward to the ground. She held his arms high above his head. "Listen! You can't just kill people Edward! It's wrong, and you have to live with it for the rest of your life." He shook his head violently obviously not taking in what she was saying.

"Alice, if he doesn't calm down we are going to have to destroy him. We can't get him back to the house now with him resisting like this." Emmett held his head low, and Alice nodded.

Edward held Alice by the waist and forcefully pushed her off and sent her flying into the air. Emmett reached down to grab him once more but it was too late. Edward had me by the hair pulling my neck back. He opened his mouth and bit down. I felt my life slowly being drained from my body. But as soon as Edward had bit. It was over. Emmett had him pinned to the ground. "You bastard!"

I fell to the ground writhing in pain. A blistering fire was burning at my skin where he had bit me. I scratched at the spot digging my nails into the sore. Anything to stop this heat, but it slowly spread burning every inch of my body. The cold road was the only thing soothing the pain at all. I screamed out in true horror. Alice was beside me now. "The transformation has begun. There is nothing we can do now but wait." She gracefully pulled me into her marble arms. Edward was now flung over Emmett's shoulders and had no chance of escape.

"No put me down!" I yelled loudly. The pain was worse now. My eyes scorched as if I had been looking at the sun for days without blinking. My ears were now sensitive to all sounds and felt as if they were being rippled clean from my head.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward looked over at me in pain, and we began running. Well more like Alice and Emmett begin running. The wind and soft rain felt wonderful against my blazing skin. I was thankful for the time being that the Cullens were complete freaks and could run faster than anything I have ever seen. When we stopped we were on the porch of a huge house, no mansion. It was very old fashioned and painted a brilliant white which seemed to have no mistakes. Once inside I noticed it was far more brilliant than the outside. _Beautiful people, beautiful house, beautiful cars, go figure._They took us into a large living room with black leather furniture. Alice gently sat me on a large couch. The cool leather was nice but their cold skin was far better. I tossed roughly, grabbing the leather in my fists. What is happening to me? I'm surely dying! The thoughts raced through my head as 4 more of the Cullens raced into the room.

"What happened here?" I looked over to the tall blonde speaking. He looked around his early twenties and had all of the same traits as the others.

His smooth words were soothing but that didn't dim the pain very much. I screamed loudly as a strong surge of heat busted through my veins. Black out.

AN: Working on next chapter but it all depends on reviews. Any suggestions to what will happen? What her power should be, or should she even have a power?


End file.
